


【民诺乐】梦境第三层

by RouqiuACT



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouqiuACT/pseuds/RouqiuACT
Summary: 他曾站在等边三角形的一端，走向另外两个端点的距离一致，机会均等。当他选择了其中任意一端，于是原点及第三端与他距离一致，机会均等。他想，没有人会原路返回。





	【民诺乐】梦境第三层

*  
梦境有三层，欲望，幻想，以及欲幻成真的快感。

而每一层梦境，都有一个秘密。

*  
罗渽民发现了一个秘密。

他很少起夜，今天是个例外。也许是晚饭吃得太咸，睡觉前仍觉得口干舌燥，不顾第二天浮肿的风险，灌下一整杯冰水才合眼。

走出房间去厕所要经过厨房，说是厨房，其实他们很少让它物尽其用。想做的时候没有时间，有时间的时候不想做。

如果不是李帝努的失误，他本不会发现黑黝黝的厨房里此时有两人正热火朝天忙着什么。是走到厕所门口听见的，一声湿润而黏腻的“啵”像从水枪发射，滋进他的耳朵。熟悉的喘息声接踵而至，罗渽民放在门把上的手顿了顿，他分明听见了喘息声里燃起的欲火。

李帝努在和钟辰乐接吻。他们在深夜溜进厨房，无声交换着口腔里的温度和唾液。

今晚似乎是个满月夜，罗渽民心想，于是站在厨房门外独自赏月。

浅蓝色的月光从窗户倾泻，从覆着薄薄一层灰尘的地板，一路流向两人胶着不清的唇。钟辰乐嘴唇下边还反射着盈盈的光，那晶莹剔透缓缓流动的液体，正是出卖他们这场隐秘行动的罪魁祸首。

李帝努的手不时变换着位置，有时在钟辰乐的脸颊，有时又在腰间。钟辰乐坐在冰箱旁的桌台上，他低着头，纤细的脖颈弯成诱人的弧度。他的手臂圈着李帝努的脖子，双腿缠绕着李帝努的腰臀。像只幼年树袋熊，找到了此生挚爱的桉树。

罗渽民看见他们因沉醉而颤动的睫毛，听见他们沉重而急切的呼吸。他们都闭合着双眼，仿佛还在睡梦中，仿佛罗渽民只是在观赏一场他人的梦。

这是罗渽民第二次撞见他们的秘密，上一次同样在深夜，在宿舍被人反锁的厕所外。

罗渽民看硬了，恰如第一次一样。

他紧靠在昏暗的墙角，等李帝努送钟辰乐回房间。他们在房间门口再次亲吻了对方，恍若一对难舍难分的恋人。

重新溜进厕所，罗渽民坐在马桶上解决着两人带给他的麻烦。他有些苦恼，手部疯狂动作的时候，竟然分辨不清脑子里浮现的究竟是哪一张脸。

该死，他想，如果真的是梦就好了。

*  
罗渽民在第二天的中午决定要找李帝努问清楚。

公司厕所最靠里的隔间里，他们膝盖顶着膝盖，肩膀蹭着肩膀，面面相觑。

“你在和钟辰乐交往。”罗渽民看着近在咫尺的一双眼睛，平淡的陈述句仿佛在聊今日天气。

李帝努的身子瞬间僵了，满脸写着错愕和惊讶。他瞪大了双眼楞在原地很久才开口:“没有……”他说，“但也许快了。”

罗渽民正细细思考着这句话的含义，李帝努却低下头看着地面反问他:“你都知道了？”

“嗯。”

罗渽民应声得毫不犹豫，他想，我可没有撒谎，现在不知道，待会你一说就知道了。

于是李帝努的头更低了，他仿佛一个畏罪潜逃数年的犯人，在接受审判时终于如释重负，决定如实供述自己的罪行。

“我第一次发现这件事的时候是凌晨，当时我正因为通宵打游戏而头晕目眩。他忽然从身后抱住我的肩膀，低头将柔软的嘴唇覆上我的喉结。”

“你能想象吗？我很慌张，但根本没有办法推开他。我甚至清醒到还顾虑着不能吵醒别人，拉着他躲进了厕所。可是我又的确失去了理智，我疯了一般亲吻和抚摸着我的同性，我的弟弟，我的队友。可是夜晚的他实在太迷人了，我不由自主地将所有爱意投注到了那个漫长而美好的吻里。”

罗渽民又觉得燥热口渴了起来，他想要打断李帝努细致真实的动作描写，但下一句话却把他的嘴死死堵上了。

“梦游的人醒来都不知道自己做过什么，”李帝努说:“所以他根本不知道自己梦游，更不知道自己会在熟梦状态下主动找人接吻。”

“可我是清醒的，我并没有处在无意识的虚幻梦境里。我放纵着他的行为，甚至主动配合和引导他，我真是个混蛋……”

怎么会这样？罗渽民觉得自己快疯了，李帝努说的每个字都能听懂，组合到一起却如此生涩而让人难以理解。

他蹙眉沉默了很久，原来是这样。他忽然想起李帝努刚刚说过的“也许快了”。

“没关系的。”罗渽民重新开口，抓住李帝努伸入发根的冰凉的左手，用大拇指轻轻摩挲，像是在安抚陷入懊悔和自责困境的他。

“不过，向他提交往的事……还是再等等吧。”

*  
究竟是爱情催生了性欲，还是性欲驱动着爱情？

罗渽民很困惑，得知李帝努的秘密之后，他觉得这个问题更加难以回答了。

可是幸好，他想，我不需要答案。

*  
李帝努和钟辰乐的第三次接吻，是罗渽民创造的。

众人酣睡的时候，他拍醒了李帝努，领着睡眼惺忪的他来到阳台。

又是一个适合赏月的浅蓝色的夜晚，阳台上时而吹来湿冷而孤独的风。钟辰乐就站在阳台的门口，听到门外的响动，伸长手臂要抱住声源。

罗渽民侧身躲过了他的手，于是走在后边的李帝努自然而然被钟辰乐香甜的牛奶味抱了个满怀。

钟辰乐像是已经熟络了这个梦里的恋人，他闭着眼睛微笑，把头靠在李帝努的肩膀上蹭着他的脖子和锁骨，仿佛是只见到主人后满心欢喜的幼犬。

在这个深夜，罗渽民又开始赏月。

这次他找了个舒适而绝妙的观赏位置，坐在阳台一侧的吊椅上，双脚悬空。吊椅载着他小幅晃荡，仿佛一艘漂浮在银河的小船。他扶着下巴目不转睛，脸上露出了满足的笑容。

他想，真好，终于不用再透过厨房里的那扇小窗，仰着脖子欣赏月亮漂亮的梦了。

*  
梦是一种对被压抑、被禁止的欲望进行过伪装后的满足。

这是罗渽民很久以前在书里见过的一句话。

*  
钟辰乐为什么会梦游？

罗渽民对此非常疑惑，李帝努却没有耐心等他回答。

练习结束，李帝努扯着衣角擦干下巴上悬挂的汗珠，而后走到罗渽民身旁，拉住他的手悄声说:“我打算向辰乐表白了。”

“嗯？”罗渽民回头看他，漂亮的眼睛荡起了涟漪，他问:“什么时候？”

“明天，就在辰乐的生日。”

*  
很多时候，一件事情的发展并不受任何生命控制。

比如站在等边三角形的一端，走向另外两个端点的距离一致，机会均等。

你会走向哪一端？

*  
就在李帝努把又一个秘密分享给他的当天晚上，罗渽民觉得是时候做出选择了。

钟辰乐房间里的窗帘拉得很紧，门被打开的瞬间，满眼的黑暗像是要将罗渽民吞噬。他知道，今晚房间里只有钟辰乐一个人。

蹑手蹑脚走进来，像偷腥的猫般尽力不发出任何响动。小心翼翼关上门，罗渽民恍惚间觉得自己走进了一个幽闭而空洞的隧道，他需要一段时间来适应无边无际的黑。

立在原地闭眼等待了一会，再次睁开眼睛，便仿佛看到钟辰乐在隧道的尽头，举着束跃动的火把朝他挥舞。

他毫不犹豫地爬上钟辰乐的小床，口中喃喃:“辰乐辰乐，我愿意与你一同燃烧。”

罗渽民这才发现自己比李帝努要贪心一些。

在钟辰乐身旁舒展开四肢，轻轻将手臂抚上他光滑温热的皮肤。恰如李帝努所说的那样，钟辰乐的身体连温度和气味都在勾引他犯罪，让人不由自主地想要圈紧在自己怀里。他嗅着钟辰乐的味道，心想，如果那天晚上他主动亲吻的是自己的嘴唇，故事又会是什么结局呢？

可惜，这世界没有如果。

*  
罗渽民有一个秘密。

他偷偷爬上了钟辰乐的床，没有告诉李帝努。

他亲吻了钟辰乐的嘴唇和身体，抚摸了钟辰乐胸口的花蕊和纤细的腰。就在他牵着双柔软肉乎的手，探入身下那片渴望灌溉的禁地时，钟辰乐从床上坐了起来。

“渽民哥，”他明亮的眼睛在黑暗里闪着光，“下一步不可以了哦。”

罗渽民这才恍然大悟，原来不是梦。

*  
钟辰乐也有一个秘密。

他装梦游装得很像。

至少可以骗过李帝努和罗渽民。

*  
但罗渽民是被人骗得团团转，还心甘情愿忍气吞声的人吗？

第二天早晨，钟辰乐阴郁的表情和短袖睡衣下若隐若现的深红色吻痕表明了答案。

几个小时前，钟辰乐理所当然说着“下一步不可以”的表情只持续了一分钟，接着便被重新按回了床。

“这句话对李帝努也许管用。”罗渽民压着他的肩笑容明媚。而后缓缓俯下身来，紧贴着他的耳朵。

“但我是罗渽民。”

说谎的小孩受到了应有的惩罚，他闭着眼睛理直气壮骗人时有多得意，此时躺在罗渽民的身下就有多后悔。毕竟事情的发展从不受任何生命控制，他没想到会有这样的夜晚，也没想到这个疼痛和欢愉交错的夜晚会如此美妙。

惩罚者罗渽民在床上挥汗管教时也顿悟了许多，比如坐在一旁观赏明亮满月的快感其实远比不上亲手弄碎它。又比如:

他曾站在等边三角形的一端，走向另外两个端点的距离一致，机会均等。

当他选择了其中任意一端，于是原点及第三端与他距离一致，机会均等。

他想，没有人会原路返回。

*  
李帝努走出房门看到钟辰乐的时候，罗渽民就在一旁的沙发上翻着相机里照片。

他的视线从李帝努弯成月牙的眼睛和上扬的嘴角挪开，飘到钟辰乐身上离锁骨最近的那块粉色印记，心里竟然生起了些愧疚感。

可是，罗渽民晃了晃脑袋，试图驱赶这讨人厌的感觉。凭什么由我来愧疚？骗人的小孩还理直气壮，我为什么要替他道歉？

他郁闷地随手把相机甩在沙发上，于是相机便从沙发上软绵绵弹起来，又软绵绵落回去。落在遥控器和手机的旁边，共同摆成了一个歪歪扭扭的三角形。

罗渽民的眉头瞬间舒展了，他起身走向李帝努。期间经过正入迷打着游戏的钟辰乐，背着手用力捏了一把他的腰。

“帝努啊，”罗渽民拉着李帝努的手走进房间，关上门说:“告诉你一个秘密。”

“其实我也会梦游。”


End file.
